Façon de parler
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: C'est rare, mais il arrivait que Hayner et Seifer puissent se parler avec autre chose que leurs poings. Cela arrivait plus souvent qu'ils ne se battaient pas en fait. UA Seiner


Simple OS dans la vie de Seifer et Hayner, qui m'est venu en tête sans prévenir. J'ai mis une nuit à l'écrire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Tout est à Square Enix

* * *

Tous les événements à organiser passent par le maire. Toutes les activités et sorties pour jeunes passent par le maire junior, alias Seifer Almasy. En toute honnêteté, il ne refuse pas grand chose à ceux qui demandent poliment, remplissent correctement tous les documents et supplient bien.

Il fait bien son travail et sait abuser de son statut quand la situation s'y prête ; Seifer est le maire des jeunes, mais aussi le juge. Sa capacité à diriger et passer pour quelqu'un de mature est étonnante. D'autant que malgré sa position, Seifer prend en compte toutes les requêtes qui arrivent pour créer quelque chose qui pourrait plaire à tous et n'envoie chier personne.

Qu'on se le dise, il sait organiser des trucs sympas. Même s'il y va très souvent à reculons, Hayner s'amuse toujours dans les programmes que Seifer met en place pour eux. C'est toujours divertissant et innovant, il adore le travail du blond.

D'autant que Seifer reçoit tout le monde, sans distinction. S'il se comporte en bon trou du cul généralement, il prend une attitude irréprochable dès qu'il se rend dans les locaux du comité disciplinaire.

Bien que méfiant au début, Hayner a fini par s'y rendre régulièrement pour proposer quelques idées bancales et donner son avis sur des choses ou d'autres. Du moins, ça c'est la version officielle.

Officieusement, c'est pour emmerder Seifer, aucun autre motif sous-jacent n'est à comprendre.

Pour l'heure, il traîne dans le canapé explosé à coté de Roxas, tous deux en pleine mission coopérative sur leur console portable. Olette lit sans doute un magazine, alors que Pence tente de s'améliorer aux fléchettes. L'entraînement ne peut pas changer le fait qu'il n'ait aucune adresse, mais si cela l'occupe suffisamment, pourquoi pas.

-C'est quand la prochaine sortie ? Demande Olette sans crier gare.

Seul Pence arrête de jouer.

-Maintenant que tu en parles, ça fait un moment qu'on n'est pas sortis.

-Faut soumettre une idée au comité pour ça, leur rappelle Hayner, concentré. Roxas, décale la pierre, je te fais monter après.

Olette échange un regard lourd de sens avec Pence, en souriant.

-Je ne pensais pas à une sortie de ville, mais je suis sûre qu'on n'est pas les seuls à se faire chier comme des rats morts. Tu ne sais pas si Seifer a prévu un truc pour les prochains jours ?

Hayner ne répond pas, écoutant les ordres de Roxas. Pence le fixe, de même qu'Olette, mais c'est monnaie courant qu'il ne se rende pas compte de l'ambiance.

-Hayner ?

-Mh ?

La demoiselle soupire, puis abaisse son magazine, tandis que le troisième garçon s'asseoit sur la boite à coté de Hayner.

-Seifer a prévu quelque chose prochainement ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Allez lui demander.

Roxas lui lance une oeillade appuyée, avant de mettre le jeu en pause.

-Mon pote, tu fais quoi ? On a presque terminé !

-Tu n'es pas allé voir le comité depuis un moment, dit Roxas.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas proposé d'idées depuis un moment ? Réplique Hayner.

Olette le fixe avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de nous d'habitude. Tu t'es disputé avec Seifer ?

Hayner fronce les sourcils et s'enfonce encore plus dans le canapé.

-Non, pas plus que d'ordinaire.

-Et tu ne sais pas si Seifer a prévu quelque chose ?

Il les observe tous, comme s'il est entouré de fous.

-Les gens, c'est l'hiver. On est en _putain de froid hiver_. Vous percutez ou pas ? Roxas, la partie.

-Donc vous vous êtes disputés, conclut le blond.

-Mais non ! On s'est parlés dans les couloirs hier.

-Vous vous êtes battus, rectifie Olette.

-Non, c'est pas vrai ! Putain Roxas, le jeu !

Aucun ne se soucie de sa demande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait proposer comme activité le week-end prochain ? S'interroge Olette.

-Patinoire ? Réplique Roxas.

-Elle est dans l'autre ville, il faudrait partir tôt et on rentrerait tard. Ce serait cool un week-end au ski !

-Oui, acquiesce Pence. Ce serait super bien, on pourrait faire une bonne soirée si Seifer s'organise pour qu'on ne parte qu'entre jeunes !

-Non, pas moyen qu'il soit aussi irresponsable, réfutte Roxas. 'Devra y avoir des majeurs pour nous surveiller. C'est cool si Jessie et Bigg viennent, on pourra bien rigoler.

Olette et Pence vont dans sa direction, et Hayner voit déjà la finalité de cette histoire. Il sait qu'il aura froid sous peu et ça ne l'enjoue pas une seule seconde, bon sang. Il se replonge sur sa console, essayant de terminer la partie sans l'aide du traître.

-Hayner, tu vas dire à Seifer notre idée ? Lui propose Olette avec un sourire adorable.

Prévisible à dix mille kilomètres. Hayner sourit d'un air ennuyé.

-Non, tu bouges ton cul.

-Allez, c'est toujours toi qui y vas, l'encourage Pence.

-Il fait froid, pas question que je sorte voir la tête de cul de ce con pas fini.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, pointe encore Roxas.

-Mais non ! S'écrit Hayner, agacé. Il fait froid, j'ai pas envie de sortir.

Les trois l'observent avec indulgence.

-Tu t'es battu avec lui, insiste Olette.

-Bon d'accord, je vais lui dire votre idée de merde à la con ! Lâchez-moi avec ça !

Hayner jette sa console dans le canapé en se levant d'un bond, puis enfile son manteau et quitte le repaire deux minutes plus tard. S'il y avait eu une porte, pour sûr qu'elle aurait été violement claqué. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Quand Hayner arrive dans les locaux du comité, il s'est calmé et a compris qu'il s'est fait manipuler par ces trois cons. Il pousse la porte, la referme, ouvre la deuxième et prend de plein fouet la chaleur de la pièce.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit être surpris de voir Rai et Fuu se battre sous les encouragements de Seifer. Eux aussi sont tarés, Hayner va arrêter de traîner avec des gens bizarres.

-Salut ? Lance-t-il, pas mal à l'aise.

-Voilà un revenant ! On ne t'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Seifer a revêtu son masque du parfait petit chef de la ville. Hayner se laisse tomber sur la chaise devant son bureau et enlève aussitôt veste, écharpe et bonnet.

-C'est l'hiver, répète Hayner pour au moins la centième de la journée. Pourquoi je serais venu ici plutôt que de rester chez moi ?

-En quoi aujourd'hui est différent ?

Peut-il avouer que ses amis se sont joués de son caractère impulsif ? Pas vraiment, non. Un changement de sujet s'impose.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'activités depuis un moment, qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?

Hayner croise les bras sur le bureau, appuie sa tête dessus et fixe Seifer avec un air qu'il espère amical. Le blond hausse un sourcil, peu dupe, avant que son sourire arrogant remplace son air méfiant.

-C'est l'hiver Hayner, qui sortirait ?

-Si tu fais un truc pas dégueulasse, y a moyen que je crache pas sur ton travail.

-Que dis-tu d'une douche froide en remerciement ? Offre Seifer avec un sourire charmant.

-Non, je passe, j'ai été malade une semaine la dernière fois.

Seifer retient un rire en prenant une feuille blanche et un stylo qui traîne. Hayner ne dit rien sur son geste, mais sourit.

-Tu comptes squatter ce local à des fins personnelles jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver ? Pas bien, Seifer. Le maire sera mis au courant.

-Les fêtes viennent tout juste de finir et c'est l'hiver, il comprendra que je suis fatigué.

-Ce serait cool de changer d'air, propose Hayner, l'air de rien.

Seifer le fixe et Hayner peut voir tous les rouages de son cerveau s'activer. Les traits de son visage se détendent et un tic nerveux agite le coin de sa lèvre ; encore un peu et il aurait souri franchement. Il a compris l'idée de Hayner à défaut d'arriver à sourire.

-Que dis-tu d'un week-end à l'extérieur ?

-Tu m'as déjà vu refuser tes invitations ?

Seifer ricane, tout en gribouillant une note sur la feuille.

-Il fait froid, continue le blond. Ce serait bien de profiter de la patinoire ou aller faire du ski. Ou juste être en montagne, ça fait toujours plaisir les sorties.

-Si tu t'y prends maintenant, tu peux trouver quelque chose de pas cher ?

-Si on est nombreux, oui. L'info va devoir circuler vite.

Hayner hôche la tête, imaginant déjà les affiches à propos du week-end organisé et les messages à envoyer.

-Train ?

-À voir, répond Seifer, en réfléchissant. J'ai pas envie de louer un bus si on peut marcher de la gare à la station. S'il fait mauvais, ce sera mieux par contre. On verra combien nous serons.

Hayner lui fait un sourire espiègle, pour montrer qu'il ne faillira pas à sa mission.

-Plus on est, moins on paye ?

-Mais c'est que le petit Hayner réfléchit des fois.

Le plus jeune soupire en roulant des yeux. C'est vai que la vraie nature de Seifer est d'être un trou du cul, pas un parfait gentleman.

-Tu as le bonjour d'Olette.

L'air joyeux de Seifer quitte son visage et ses sourcils se froncent, alors que Hayner sourit ouvertement. Il adore piquer l'ego de ce crétin blond.

-Tu lui rendras, répond Seifer d'un air détaché. Pourquoi ne vient-elle jamais ?

-Ton air bête la dégoute.

-C'est sans doute pour te garder loin le plus possible qu'elle refuse de t'accompagner, grosse merde.

Hayner se redresse et s'adosse correctement au dossier.

-On part quand ? Demande-t-il.

Seifer joue avec son stylo tout en regardant le calendrier sur sa gauche.

-Dans trois semaines ?

Il lui jette un coup d'oeil, puis marque encore une chose sur sa feuille.

-Je vais appeler différents centres pour le week-end dans trois semaines, continue Seifer. Samedi matin très tôt ou vendredi soir ?

-Personne n'est matinal, affirme Hayner en haussant les épaules. Puis c'est cool les voyages de nuit, personne ne voit personne…

Il toussote pour s'éclaicir la gorge sous le regard compréhensif de Seifer. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, presque impatient. Le sous-entendu n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Faudrait faire rentrer quelques fonds, réplique Seifer en appuyant ses coudes sur le bureau.

Il tapote la mine de son stylo sur sa feuille, songeur.

-Concours de struggle ?

-Fuu, lâche Rai et cherche un moyen de gagner des sous hors de la ville. Les parents vont être relou s'ils nous filent des tunes et qu'ils doivent payer le voyage ensuite.

La demoiselle desserre ses jambes autour du cou de Rai et retourne à sa place, imperturbable alors que le brun tousse avec force et prend de grandes bouffées d'air. Hayner est surpris d'être habitué à ce genre de scènes ; faut vraiment qu'il arrête de traîner avec eux.

-Je vais appeler les stations pour voir si on s'y prend pas trop à l'arrache. Rai, prépare une fiche d'autorisation et trouve-moi tous les numéros.

-Oui chef.

Rai toussote encore, avant de s'installer au troisième ordinateur. Hayner ne sait pas encore si Seifer est le comité disciplinaire à lui seul ou s'il ne pourrait rien faire s'il ne déléguait pas tout le temps.

Il se concentre sur le blond en sentant des doigts froler son bras et sourit en guise d'interrogation.

-Il fait froid, tu veux boire un truc ? Ce serait bête que tu tombes malade maintenant.

Fuu s'éclaircit la gorge, mais ils ne l'écoutent pas. Hayner appuie sa tête contre son poings, focalisé sur Seifer.

-Ce serait gentil, j'ai presque envie d'accepter. Dommage que tu l'aies beaucoup trop chauffé la dernière fois, je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau.

-Tu es trop méfiant, fichu garnement.

-Je ne le suis jamais assez avec toi, stupide gardien.

Seifer pioche dans sa réserve personnelle de gâteau pour en offrir à Hayner. Malgré ses dires, il ne réfléchit pas deux secondes avant de s'empiffrer.

-Le mois prochain, ça peut être sympa une sortie cinéma dans l'autre ville ? Si on est assez nombreux, on pourra payer moitié prix.

-Quand ça ? Parce que tu as un tournoi de struggle à organiser, une chasse au trésor à préparer, la semaine printanière à gérer avec le maire et tu sais que les parents veulent que tu instaures du tutorat.

Seifer sourit d'un air ennuyé, fatigué d'avance par les tâches que son rôle lui incombe. Hayner décèle malgré tout le fait qu'il soit content qu'il s'en souvienne, mais pas de quoi en faire un foin.

-On va faire une séance cinéma en plein air alors, décide Seifer. S'il fait trop froid, cette salle est assez grande pour accueillir ceux qui viennent. Les séances films ont toujours un franc succès.

-J'aime bien le fond, personnellement. C'est cool le fond, on a une meilleure vue.

Il prend un air désintéressé, alors qu'ils savent très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Seifer gère la projection et se met toujours au dernier rang pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les événements.

-On fait ça samedi prochain ?

-J'aurais préféré ce soir, mais c'est un peu court…, soupire Hayner en faisant la moue.

-Rai, laisse tomber les numéros, envoie des messages groupés pour rappeler la séance cinéma de ce soir.

Ses deux acolytes lèvent la tête pour le dévisager, sans savoir s'il leur a réellement dit quelque chose à propos de ce projet.

-Film de saison, je vous en ai parlé. Rappelle aux habitants la séance et demande qui vient, Rai.

Hayner essaye de cacher son sourire du mieux qu'il peut, mais ce n'est pas facile franchement. Il est même sûr qu'il est grillé à dix milles kilomètres.

-Tu as un film à proposer ? lui demande Seifer.

-L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack.

-Merci pour ta proposition merdique, elle ne sera pas ajoutée à la liste.

Quand il disait que ce mec ne pouvait pas être charmant jusqu'au bout.

-Ta gueule, t'as pas le droit de faire chier tes adhérents. Quoique tu n'as pas été élu convenablement, tu as été le seul à te présenter à ce poste. Escroc.

-Si t'es pas content, tant mieux, parce que ça changera pas.

Hayner soupire, pas d'humeur à prendre des réflexions. Des tâches lui sont tombées dessus et il n'a pas le temps de se disputer.

-Stupide blond, je me casse. J'espère que personne viendra à ta séance pourrie.

Hayner passe deux minutes à l'insulter copieusement avant d'avancer jusqu'à la porte, manquer de tomber à cause de ses pauvres pieds, crier encore sur Seifer et claquer les deux portes pour enfin disparaître.

Seifer ricane, de bonne humeur.

-C'est dégoûtant, réplique Fuu, blasée. Mariez-vous déjà, bon sang.

Il rigole encore, avant de s'attaquer aux préparatifs pour organiser un week-end en amoureux, pour les jeunes plutôt, grâce à toutes les notes qu'il a prise pendant sa discussion. Hayner fait partie des rares qui n'a pas besoin de faire une fiche pour pouvoir faire organiser quoique ce soit, mais n'en parlons pas.

Cinq heures plus tard, Hayner se retrouve dans la même salle, installé derrière le rétro-projecteur qui montre Jack et Sally, avec une vue rapprochée de la langue de Seifer dans sa bouche. C'est inédit, mais Hayner n'est pas contre cette façon de communiquer, ça change des coups de poings. Mais bon, c'est une autre histoire ça aussi.


End file.
